Spring Break
by ObscureEnough
Summary: Tony's in Florida on Spring Break, where he meets a very interesting man. Slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or NCIS

A/N: Er... The language is a little more offensive than I usually use, especially at the start. Other than that, this is a FR21 story. If you're concerned, you shouldn't be here.

* * *

><p>Tony looked around at all the young, beautiful, and barely-clad women flooding the area. Spring Break in Florida, oh yeah! And, if he was feeling adventurous, there were enough hot guys willing to try something different to satisfy him. Of course, that was something none of his friends and co-workers back home would ever know about him, but it was there, none-the-less.<p>

He was watching the crowd when he noticed a tall, well-built man stalk across the party, heading pretty much his way. He watched until the man reached a woman not far from him, and grab her by the shoulder. She retaliated by turning towards the man with a flying fist. The man dodged the blow, and ducked back in to angrily whisper something. Tony couldn't help his police-trained instincts, and so moved closer to listen to their fight.

"I don't care if it's Spring Break," he snarled at the girl. "It could be Solstice, Kwanzaa and fucking Christmas all rolled up into one, for all I care. You have a job to do, and you fucking do it."

"Yeah, well, fuck you and the high horse you rode in on, Watcher," she sneered. "I'm the one with the power, and I will do whatever the fuck I want, you got me? So you crawl back to your hole and sulk."

"Don't make me pull rank, _Slayer_," he hissed. "I can, and I fucking will. I can get your power stripped before you know what's what, and then you're just another little girl out in the world. Do you really want to push me?" he demanded.

"Yeah?" she pushed back at the man. "You do that. You go crawling to your little rug-muncher witch and you do whatever the hell you want. You think I want this? You think I wanted to be drafted into your little fight? I don't. Never did, never will. So just get the fuck out of my life."

The man jerked back. "Fine," he growled. "That's what you want, that's what you got. By morning you'll be one of the sheep. Enjoy your life," he added as he stalked away.

Tony followed the man through the crowd, and watched as he pulled out a cell. He moved closer to listen in on the conversation. There was something … odd going on, he decided. Something that required investigation.

"Will," the other man began. "We've got something of a problem. She's gone off-track, refusing to do her job." He listened to his contact, then shrugged. "I warned her I could have her stripped, and she's saying to bring it on." He sighed. "I know you don't want to do this, but you know as well as I do that it's far too dangerous to leave that kind of power in the hands of someone who will abuse it. Anyone else wouldn't have gotten that far," he added. "I'm just lucky I'm used to dealing with supergirls." He shook his head as he listened. "Yeah, she went straight for me. Only the once, though. She's seen me fight, so I guess she didn't want to go there in public. Anyway we need to do something. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things, but you need to send a team. This place is like the Bronze on steroids." He smiled. "Love you too, Will. See you when I get back." With that, he hung up. "Enjoy the conversation?" he asked without turning around.

"Don't know about 'enjoy'," Tony shrugged, determined not to let the other man see his surprise.

The other man turned around, and gave something of a tired grin. "Same here." He sighed. "The good, old shit-fan connection," he muttered. "Happens every time."

Tony shook his head. "So what was that all about?" he asked, curious.

"Uh, that'll have to come under a big, fat 'classified'," the other man offered with a guilty smile. "Seriously. We're classified out the wazoo in the US, the UK, most of Europe, Australia and, uh, hell, pretty much the whole world. I could tell you, but then I'd have to get someone to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me yourself?" Tony teased.

"A hot guy like you? Don't think I could bring myself to do that," he smirked. "Name's Xander, if you're interested," he added, holding out his hand.

"Tony," he offered, shaking the other man's hand. "So you think I'm hot?"

"Uh, that would be a 'hell, yeah,'" Xander nodded. "You doing anything?" he asked, curious.

"Don't you have work to do?" Tony asked.

"Don't need to clock on for a few hours yet," Xander explained with a grin.

"A few hours," Tony mused as he moved closer. "I can think of a few things to do to use up a few hours."

"So can I," Xander agreed, voice lowering. He reached out and slid his hand around to cup Tony's head. He brought the other man's head closer, and brushed his lips to Tony's before sinking into a deeper kiss. He flicked his tongue at the other man's lips, seeking entrance. Tony opened his mouth with a sigh, and Xander slid his tongue in and began his investigations. Tony slid his hands over Xander's shoulders and down his back, pulling him still closer, and began to grind against him.

"You got a place?" Tony gasped when he managed to talk again.

"Yeah. Hilton. Now?"

"Now," Tony agreed.

* * *

><p>Tony followed this man, Xander, back to his hotel room, senses on high alert as if he was back home, working a scene. They both moved confidently through the crowds, calm but watchful as they walked. With pleasing speed, they were at Xander's room, and Tony was following the other man into a decent-sized suite that he, himself, would not have sneezed at.<p>

Xander turned to him, and tilted his head. "How do you want to do this?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I prefer top, but I'll bottom for the right man," Tony nodded.

"Fair enough," Xander smiled. "I've got nothing to prove, so I'm fine on bottom for now."

"You've got nothing to prove?" Tony teased, reaching forward to help unbutton Xander's shirt.

"I live with a bunch of alpha types," Xander smirked as he shrugged out of his shirt, "and some of them are actually nice about it. Others are like the girl who tried to deck me earlier. Them I'm quite happy to take down a peg or two, one way or another. You seem like a decent type, so I don't feel the need to prove anything." He slid a hand under Tony's wife-beater, and pushed it up.

"Good," Tony sighed. "That's good." That said, he got rid of the garment, and kissed a line down Xander's muscled neck, and onto his collarbone, while sliding his hands down the other man's lean torso. When he came to Xander's jeans, he slid his thumbs under the waistband, and along to the middle. Xander moaned softly, and pressed forward as Tony slid one hand inside his jeans to 'help' undo the jeans and slide the zip down. Rubbing against Xander's cock was just a happy accident.

"Come on, Tony," Xander rumbled, "I have a few hours, not all day. Let's get it on already."

"Someone's impatient," Tony smirked.

Xander growled, and tugged Tony's head back up for a kiss, swirling his tongue deep into the other man's mouth, drawing a drugged groan from him. Tony shoved at Xander's jeans, pushing them down off his hips. He pulled back from that addictive mouth and dropped to one knee, reaching for Xander's boots. He quickly got them off, tugged off his socks, and then the jeans, then looked back up Xander's now naked body with deep appreciation.

"Very nice," Tony leered.

Xander hummed in agreement, then tilted his head. "Well, those may be designer label, but they're more than I want to see you in right at this moment," he decided, pushing the instep of his foot into Tony's clothed crotch.

Tony grinned, and rose to his feet. "Really," he asked, wrapping his arms around Xander's neck. "And what do you propose to do about it?"

Xander stepped closer. "This," he decided, taking the other man's mouth again. He quickly and lightly trailed his fingertips down Tony's back until he got to the waistband of his pants. Without fuss, he circled the trim waist, and removed the unnecessary clothes.

Tony toed off his loafers and kicked off his socks, to stand just as naked in front of Xander as he stood in front of him. "Damn, but we're hot," he grinned.

Xander laughed. "We certainly are," he agreed. "Now. If we're done with the mutual admiration, can we move this thing to the bed?"

"Hell, yeah," Tony nodded, pushing Xander back. "I hear time's a-wasting'."

Xander let himself be pushed back until he fell back onto the bed, then wriggled around until he was comfortable. "Lube and condoms in the top drawer," he hinted, nodding at the night-table.

Tony fished out the tube and foil packets and dropped them on the bed before he joined the younger man. He crawled across the bed until he was over Xander, and settled himself between splayed legs. Xander brought his hands up to circle Tony's waist, pulling him closer, until Tony lay on top of him, bringing their very interested cocks into contact. Tony moaned at the feeling, while Xander's eyes half-closed and he ground up into the welcome weight.

Tony leaned down and possessed that very talented mouth with his own as he rocked against Xander's hips. The moan that he managed to draw from the other man was delicious, and made him smirk into the kiss. He pulled his head back and looked down to see a dazed expression and wide-blown near-black eyes.

"Tony, if you don't fuck me now, I'm going to flip us and take over," Xander growled.

"Pushy bottom," Tony mocked gently as he reached for the lube.

"Won't be bottom if you don't damn well hurry up," Xander warned, running his hands down Tony's back to his butt, massaging the rounded muscle, stroking into the cleft.

Tony hummed, and pushed back a little into Xander's touch. "Maybe next time" he conceded. He flipped open the tube and squeezed out some gel, smearing it on his fingers. "Ready?"

"God, yes," Xander groaned, spreading his legs a little more.

Tony slid a little down the younger man's body, occupying his mouth with Xander's nipple as he stroked a fingertip over the puckered entrance. He quickly slid a finger in and found the little nodule, stroking over it, making Xander groan again, and buck up against him.

"Quickly," Xander urged. "Don't worry about hurting me – I have an absurdly high pain threshold."

"Not interested in hurting you, Xander," Tony frowned.

Xander made a frustrated noise. "Hurry up. Want you. Need you."

Tony nodded, pulled out his finger, added more slick, and inserted two fingers. Xander hummed his approval, and so Tony quickly began scissoring his fingers, opening Xander up as quickly as he dared.

"More," Xander sighed, so Tony slicked up his hand again, and used three fingers on him, a little rougher this time, feeling more of Xander's urgent need.

Finally, Tony pulled his hand out and hurriedly donned a condom, slicked it, and pressed into the open hole. He got past the ring muscle, and paused, containing himself, gritting his teeth so he didn't just slam into the welcoming body.

Xander took over at this point, and wrapped his legs around the lean waist and pulled Tony hard against him, driving the hard cock deep inside him.

"Fuck, Xander!" Tony yelled.

Xander chuckled breathlessly. "Isn't that the point?" he asked shakily.

Tony glared half-heartedly at the younger man, then nodded again and pulled out, only to slam back in, causing Xander to toss his head back in ecstasy. Seeing the long lines of the abandoned body beneath him, fingers digging into the sheets, lean limbs wrapped tightly around him, Tony grinned, and lost himself in the pleasure of their rutting.

Long, hard strokes sinking deep into the lithe body beneath him, long fingers now clutching at his shoulder, long legs wound around him, drawing him impossibly closer, making him impossibly harder, a wicked tongue drawing him into deeper, maddening kisses until he grabbed the long, hard cock laying between them, and tugged them into the screaming abyss.

* * *

><p>Panting, Tony opened his eyes. He had to move. He knew this as well as he knew quotes from all his favourite movies, and he never missed a quote. Except that right now his higher brain functions seemed to have disappeared, and he couldn't think of anything for love nor money. He looked into dark, amused eyes, and grinned. "Damn," he muttered. "There should be something to say, but I just can't think."<p>

Xander chuckled. "Yeah. Me neither." He hummed his contentment. "Unfortunately, I can't stay here."

"Oh, yeah," Tony grunted. "You've got work to do." He pulled out of Xander's intoxicating body, and rolled to one side. "So can I use the shower?"

"Sure," Xander nodded as he stretched languorously. "Use whatever you need." He watched the older man wander off to the shower, frowning slightly. He hoped Tony cleaned himself thoroughly. How did one explain to a random bed-partner that they needed to wash thoroughly after sex to remove his scent, just in case something noticed his scent, and targeted them because of it. Without, that is, explaining exactly what the things were that would be targeting him. Because, yeah, his life wasn't complicated.

* * *

><p>Tony hummed a jaunty tune as he waited for the elevator. Finally, the door opened, and three people, two dark-haired women and a man with white-blond hair, walked out. He nodded to them, and entered the elevator, hitting the button for the lobby, missing the quick, curious glance the man sent back to him. He had Xander's business card in his pocket, and Xander had his number. With any luck, he'd see the other man at least once more this week. And that was a <em>very<em> good thought, Tony decided, smiling broadly.


End file.
